All its a Deam dream
by Natsuki 1304
Summary: Esta es la versión de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado que pasara en el capítulo 8 de la quinta temporada. Qué tal si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Una horrible pesadilla que nunca debió ni imaginarse. Acompañen a Dary ara descubrir la verdad tras ese maldito sueño. Es un one-shot


All its a Deam dream.

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fanfic de walking dead. Y quiero dedicárselo a mi hermana que es fan de la pareja de Beth y Daryl y que como yo y se que muchos de ustedes también estén en desacuerdo con la muerte de Beth. Y es por eso que escribí lo que en mi opinión debió haber pasado. Espero que les guste. Cuídense besos. Es un one-shot**

**POV DARYL**

"Ya habíamos logrado el cambio, teníamos a Carol y a Beth todo era casi perfecto pero esa perra dijo que quería a Noah. Yo se que Rick no lo permitiría.

Pero entonces tenía que hacer su santa voluntad esa niña malcriada.

Beth se acercó a la maldita policía esa y le clavo unas tijeras, y luego.. Y luego.. Todo paso rápidamente no pude reaccionar, se oyó un disparo todo sucedió en cámara lenta. Beth sangraba de la cabeza y yo no pude hacer nada. Iba a matar a esa puta..."

Me desperté agitado. Otra vez?

El mismo sueño? Mas bien una pesadilla. Desde que rescatamos a Beth y Carol no dejo de pensar lo que hubiera sucedido si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes a como sucedieron.

*** **Flash back** ***

Ya llevábamos a esos 2 policías hacia el hospital, ya casi me regresaban a mi Beth, la única que me hizo cambiar, la que saco lo mejor de mi. Gracias a ella es que empece a confiar en la gente. Me hizo dar cuenta que la gente buena si existe.

Rick iba al frente del grupo yo iba cuidando a uno de los policías y Sasha y Tyresse al otro. Los veíamos del otro lado de la puerta. Y ahí estaban, Carol y Beth... Llevaba su playera amarilla y sus jeans habituales. Que mierda le paso en la cara? Quien le hizo eso? Me llene de furia. Como se atreven a tocarla.

Se que no lo eh admitido abiertamente. Pero estoy enamorado de ella. De su inocencia y de su forma de encontrarle el lado bueno a la vida.

La perra esa, les dijo a todos los que enfundarán el arma y nosotros traspasamos la puerta. Cada vez, cada vez mas cerca de estar con ella otra vez. Juro que si todo sale bien le confesare mi amor.

Y así uno por uno intercambiamos a los nuestros. Primero el policía por Carol. Ahora las policía por Beth. Y aquí venia Beth caminando hacia nosotros. Todos nos dos la vuelta dispuestos a irnos. Pero la perra esa nos dijo:

-Noah. No se pueden ir sin que nos devuelvan a Noah.-

-y porque no?-dijo Rick molesto- el no era parte del trato.

-si pero el es de los nuestros. Es nuestra responsabilidad.

-pues el quiere irse. El tiene la opción de elegir.

-claro que no.

-esta bien. Puedo ir con ellos.-dijo Noah. Pero Rick le puso una mano en el hombro y lo detuvo al verlo acercarse.

Nooo- gritó Beth y fue a abrazarlo. Por que tenía que abrazar a ese muchacho inútil.

Entonces se le quedo viendo fijamente a la perra esa. Iba a acercarse a ella. Pero fui mas rápido que ella. La agarre por la cintura y le impedí avanzar. Llevaba unas tijeras en las manos. La perra saco su pistola y se la a punto a Beth. Iba a dispararle podía verlo. Pero nuevamente fui mas rápido y le dispare en la cabeza. Ella se desplomó en el piso. Ante los ojos de todos los presentes. Los oficiales nos apuntaron y nosotros hicimos lo propio. Escondí a Beth tras de mi. Listo para defenderla de quien fuera.

Pero la mujer policía con la que las intercambiamos hablo:

-Bajen sus armas. Todos. Son libres de irse.- todos la miramos sorprendidos pero le hicimos caso.

-bien si alguien quiere irse de aquí. Puede dar un paso al frente y venir con nosotros. -Dijo Rick.

Así fue como las rescatamos todos salimos en pie del hospital. Salvo Carol que iba en silla de ruedas debido a sus lesiones. De repente vi a Maggie corrió hacia nosotros llorando. Con Glen pisándole los talones.

-Beth!-dijo entre sollozos- pensé que estabas muerta. Pero estas aqui. Me hace feliz.

Cuando me dijeron que estabas viva vine a buscarte. Perdóname por no haberlo hecho antes.

-Maggie. No importa eres mi hermana y te quiero.-

Dijo Beth llorando igualmente. Y abrazando a su hermana.- Daryl

-si?- le dije. Un poco nervioso por la forma en que me miraba.

-me prometí que si te volvía a ver te lo diría- dijo soltando a Maggie que tenía cara de no entender igual que yo. Y se fue acercando a mi- Daryl se que fue poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero créeme que me basto para enamorarme de ti.

No sabia que hacer. Yo debería de ser el que le diga eso, no ella a mi. La note y estaba roja como un tomate. Y todos nos miraban incrédulos.

-y-yo t-tambi...- trate de decir pero ella me callo con un beso que no pude evitar corresponder.

-Eso significa que somos cuñados?- dijo Maggie con un sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Glen.

*** **fin del flash back** ***

Desde entonces Beth y yo estamos juntos. Pero no e dejado de soñar que hubiera pasado si yo no reaccionó a tiempo.

Tal vez deba dejar de preocuparme por eso. Ya que ahora estamos muy felices junto. Y se que todo va a estar bien.

**FIN**.

**Espero que les haya gustado. A ti también hermana. Yo también quisiera que las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes**


End file.
